H-I-B
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: H.I.B-Heroes In Black. Izuku Midoriya takes his quirk knowledge to take on the scum of the universe.
1. Sludge

The stars in they sky were bright in the night high above japan. Of course it wasn't peaceful since the sound of sirens and battle echoed from various corners in the city as is the normal way of life in modern quirk society.

But if one were to block out those distractions. Then you'd be able to admire the beauty of the wonders beyond the earth.

**_CRASH!!!!!!_**

Until things come crashing from the sky of course.

————

Deep on the edge of a causeway where a newly formed crater lays an asteroid. Suddenly a slimy mucus green coloured ooze begins to leak from the the space rock.

The sludge slowly began to form large eventually growing a pair of eyes and a mouth. Once complete it let out a devilish grin.

**The following day: Afternoon **

A young boy with wild dark green hair walks along the path staring down at his feet. "...damn it!.. that jerk. What if I actually did what he said?" He said to no one but himself.

He shakes the negative thoughts from his head "no! I can't think like that. I just gotta keep going forward with a fearless smile." He continues to walk forward under a bridge impersonating the laugh of his hero and idol.

Suddenly the slime mucus like sludge begins to form outside of a nearby man hole. The boy notices a shadow loom over him causing to turn and look behind him.

"A-A villian?!" The boy gasps in horror. As he turns to attempt to escape the slime lurches forward engulfing the boy with in itself and slowly attempts to force itself into the boy.

"You're a bit of a runt but you'll make the perfect skin suit for me to infiltrate this pathetic planet." The sludge snickered

_'I can't... breath...' _the boy thought trying to pull the sludge off him but failing to get any kind of grip on the creature. The boy felt everything around him begin to darken.

He eventually became weak and let his hands drop no longer having the strength to fight back against the fiend. **"SMASH!!!" Was the last thing the boy heard until he finally blacked out.**

**Moments Later.**

"Hey... wake up" the boy blinked his eyes open feeling his face get light slapped. His eyes eventually focused and looked up to the person trying to wake him.

"Thought we lost you there." Spoke All Might. Realising he was face to face with the number one hero. The boy gasped going wide eyed "oh my god oh my god it's him! I need to get his autograph!!"

In a panic the boy searched for one of his notebooks and opened it up to see its already been signed. In overwhelming excitement the boy bowed repeatedly to the old pro "thank you thank you. This will be a family heirloom to be passed down to generations to come!!!"

All might gave the boy a thumbs up "Good! I'm glad to see your safe young man. Now I must be off. I gotta get this guy to the police."

The boy blinked "what? You're leaving?" All Might nodded in response "Heroes are constantly fighting time as well as Villians."

He began to stretch til a suited figure wearing sun glasses appeared "No need to rush to the police All Might. I can take it from here." Spoke the figure.

All might turned to see the man and asked "who are you?"

"I am Detective Black from division 6 of the villian detaining unit." He said as he continued his approached

The boy blinked at the exchange looking between the two as All Might Spoke "Division 6? I've never heard of it."

Detective black looked at All Might in surprise "huh really? Oh well anyway you just leave him with me and save yourself a trip to the station."

All might nodded and handed the bottled villian over the Detective. Once done All Might have a quick salute before jumping out of sight leaving the boy and the Detective behind.

The boy sighed wishing he got a chance to actually speak to the hero in private but instead walked around picking up his school supplies and books.

Detective black noticed his notebook and gave it a quick read through after picking up. He was impressed to say the least with the amount of detail and understanding the boy had of someone's ability based purely on observations.

The detective approached the boy holding out the book to him "Interesting book you got here." The boy blushes as he placed back into his pack "T-thank you sir."

"Got a name kid?" Asked the Detective

"Izuku.. Izuku Midoriya." The boy Answered witha bow.

"So Izuku you got some kind of analysis quirk?" Asked the detective curiousily.

Izuku looked down and nervously rubbed the back of his quirk "uh actually... I'm quirkless."

The detective looked at him slightly surprised. "You got some talent from what I can see in that note book of yours. Can be useful in my line of work."

Izuku raises a brow. "Your line of work? In villian detaining?"

"If you're interested in a possible line of work that could use some one like you then you should go here." The detective handed him a card. Izuku looked at the card that said M.I.B along with an address.

"Just show up Saturday morning when you don't have school." Detective Black said as he walked off putting the soda bottles that contained the sludge into a metal briefcase.

**The following Saturday.**

Izuku stood wearing an All Might hoodie along with a pair of jeans and red boots. He blinked as he stared at the card and then at the building infront of him.

The building before him was nothing more then an old arcade. Sure the were teens visiting and playing the games but majority preferred to go to a place where video games were a little more modern.

Izuku looked back at the card "This has to be wrong... hell I don't even know why I came here... I guess curiousity got the better of me."

He stepped into the building and saw an old man in a leather jacket working on fix a pinball machine. The man eventually noticed Izuku and looked up "Need help kid?"

Izuku pulled out the card showing the man "Yeah a Detective Black gave me this." Before he could explain further the old man gestures to the back of the arcade "Go through the back door and turn left. Take the third door on the right side wall."

Izuku blinked and looked in the direction he was pointed to "Uh... thanks.. I guess." The old man returned to fixing the pinball machine as Izuku followed his directions.

He stepped into the door he was told to enter that appeared to be an elevator. He looked around unsure of what button to press but then the elevator began to move on its own. Before Izuku could question it the door slide open behind him.

An elderly man with a goatee and in a suit sat at a desk in an extremely white room the seemed perfectly clean. "Ah Young Midoriya. Welcome. Please have a seat."

Izuku walked forward looking all around him and then sat down in silence and confusion. The man Before him put on a pair of reading glasses and read a file "So it says here you have the desire and drive to become and hero. Ignoring the obvious fact you're quirkless."

Izuku shifted uncomfortably looking down at his feet and nodded "uh y-yes sir." The man hummed and continued reading before closing the file.

"Now I'm gonna ask some questions and you answer them as best you can. Understood?" Spoke the man. Izuku nodded and waited for the questions to begin.

"First question. You see a figure moving around the streets and he has the appearance of a villian. If you were a hero what would you do?"

Izuku thought about it for a moment "n-nothing."

"Why nothing. He looks like a villian doesnt he?"

"Yes but he hasn't committed a crime have they? Until they've done something bad I have no right to do anything to them."

The man hummed once more and wrote something down before speaking again "next question. Say there was a hostage situation. The two closest Heroes are Mt Lady and Midnight. Who would better handle the situation."

"Midnight. My Lady's quirk wouldn't be appropriate to deal with the situation without causing some kind of harm to the hostages. Midnights quirk however is more then capable of knocking everyone out and bring no harm to anyone at all." Answered Izuku with determination.

"Hmmm next question. Do you think humans are the only beings with quirks?"

Izuku blinked and thought about the question. "As far as I know yes... but hypothetically speaking who's to say that humans are the only ones to evolve this way. If we can do it then what's to say that some other population out on another world beyond space can't?"

The man nodded and slowly stood up "I'm gonna get a coffee." He turned and exited through a door behind him leaving Izuku alone. Izuku gulped tapping his fingers on the seat he sat on until an unseen door beside him opened up revealing the man he knew as detective black standing there.

"You did good kid take a walk with me." He Spoke. Izuku quickly stood up and began walking down the hall with him.

"Uh what am I doing here Mr Black?" Izuku Asked the man.

"Actually my name isn't black. But for now you can refer to me as K." The man now known as K spoke.

"Okay? K why am I here." Izuku Asked.

"I personally selected you for your quirk analysis talents in hopes you maybe able to work for us and use your talent with our work on extra terrestrial life as well as humans." Replied K

Izuku looked at him skepticly "extra terrestrial life? Like aliens?"

K nodded "That would be a symbol term used for them yes."

Izuku shook his head "You're pulling my leg right?"

K shook his head "You recall the day you were rescued by All Might?"

Izuku nodded "of course. Not exactly a forgetful situation."

"And what do you recall from that?" Asked K

Izuku thought back to the day recall something the sludge said "You'll make a perfect skin suit for me to infiltrate this pathetic planet..." said Izuku as his eyes widened remember those specific words.

K nodded and walked with Izuku to a nearby beach and then sat down on a bench watching the water.

"So you it's fair to say you've just learnt a big secret being that we aren't alone in the universe." Spoke K.

Izuku looked towards him "But why does it need to be a secret? We've accepted the fact quirks are apart of modern society."

K sat back before answering "well over 2000 years ago humans assumed the world was flat, 1000 years ago the idea of quirks was just the insane imagination of men that drew comic books. 24 hours ago you just assumed we were alone in the universe. And as of right now you know that 32% of the mutant quirk population are aliens walking making us freely as another 43% of mutant quirks are human/alien hybrids."

Izuku eyes widened at this new information trying his best to process it as K continued on speaking. "As a young man you're more open to accepting things as they are especially since you're quirkless. But the fact is people fear what they don't understand so it's better to avoid that fear by keeping things quiet."

Izuku looked out to the beach "so what would happen if I were to accept this job thing?"

K looked out to the beach as well "first of all you'll be the youngest person so you'll be treated like the teenager you are still. If you do accept then you'll no longer exist you'll be removed from every database to the point no one will ever know you were born. You'll lose all contact with everyone you know."

Izuku looked down at his shoes thinking "that's a lot to give up. I'm not sure I'll be able to lose contact with my mom."

K nodded "Understandable. We'll give you a week to think it over." K stood up and began to walk away leaving the boy on his own.

Izuku looked up and called out "Hey?!... is it worth it?"

K nodded as he kept walking "Oh yeah it's worth it... if you're strong enough."

K disappeared into the crowed leaving Izuku alone to watch the setting sun alone mauling over this new reality of life and possible new start where he will no longer be a Deku.

**(A/N: idea I've had for a while but not sure if I'm gonna commit to it. Depends if that's what people want or not. Let me know if you want more.)**


	2. Suits

"Haha honestly it's almost to easy to kill these people." Spoke a man with his hands stained in blood from his recently crushed victim. He casually walked back to his car deactivating his quirk shrinking in size from the giant overwhelming hulking raw muscle he was.

Suddenly only after getting a few meters from his car, it became crushed into nothing. And where it once stood is now a giant crater.

"MY CAR!!!" Yelled the man in anger and stood at the edge of the crater fuming over what he had just witness. He stares into seeing movement at the bottom of the crater through the dust. "Hey you! I'm so gonna kill you for what you did to my car."

_"Back away... Now!" _Spoke a voice from the crater

"Yeah I'll back away when I'm dead." Retorted the man as muscle began to grow slowly around him.

_"your proposal... is acceptable." _Replied the voice then a tarsus with claws launched out of the settling dust grabbing the man by the head and dragging him in.

After few seconds of horrific screams and bone breaking along with the sound of internal flesh being ripped apart was all soon replaced with silence.

Moments later the man crawled out of the crater looking extremely and sickly pale. While his good eye seemed to have a milky colour to it while his fake eye remained the same.

The man looked at himself flexing his hands and _"Lets hope I didn't over do it and be still able to use this parasites quirk if need."_ He Spoke as he began walking in strange way towards the city.

**Midoriya Residents:**

Izuku sat staring at his endless All Might memorabilia before he sighed. It was Saturday morning and it was finally time to make decision about what he wanted to do.

He walked out of his room to see his mother casually cleaning up after their recent breakfast. He took a long look at her before speaking "Hey I'm just gonna go for a walk."

Inko turned to her son with a smile "Okay be safe sweetie. Love you." She turned back to continue washing dishes. Izuku stared at his mother for a moment before walking up to her and giving her the biggest hug he could muster "I love you too mom."

Inko was caught off guard by the sudden show of affection but didn't hold back from hugging her boy. She took note of her sons recent strange behaviour lately but decided to brush it off as a teenage thing. Once the hug ended Izuku headed out the door heading straight for the old arcade.

Izuku walked in and headed straight for the elevator where K was waiting for him. K leaned against the wall as Izuku faced him. "Okay I thought long and hard about it. And I'm in. But I'll admit I'm worried about upsetting my mom about this."

K nodded understandingly "She's a wonderful mother but you didn't need to worry about her anymore. As of today she won't remember you. I know it's not something you wanna hear but it's part of the job."

Izuku sighed but then the doors of the elevator opened up to reveal a room full of people working at desks among various other creatures shapes and sizes that were obviously not people with mutant quirks.

Izuku eyes widened in awe as he looked around and followed K. "So I assume this like a government agency so who do we report to?" Asked the green haired boy

"No one. Politics get in the way of the hero work enough as it is." Replied K

"But how do you get the funding for the incredible support items and stuff i see around." Izuku Asked as he tried to keep up.

K glanced over his shoulder "In the old days we confiscated alien tech and reversed engineered them and made up or own products. Microwaves, Vilcro, Iphones. Now we give the tech to Professor Shield where he studies them and crates support items. The high end stuff he gives to us and the ordinary stuff he sells to pro hero's and he get a cut of the profits. It's a good deal we got going between us."

"Shield? As in Professor David Shield who was All Mights side kick and created all his suits?!" Asked an excited Izuku.

"Yes that be the one." Answered K. He suddenly stopped and looked down at a short elderly looking man in a trench coat and a large hat. K glanced at the man then at the large cooked turkey he was holding.

K crossed his arms "So how does an intergalactic traveler get a large North American bird species plucked and cooked in outer space then suddenly come to visit earth with it."

The old man glanced up at him "uh um my cousin has a turkey farm."

"You do realise it's a crime to breed earthling poultry outside of earths atmosphere." Spoke K.

The old man began to shake nervously and stuttered trying to think of a response.

"The jig is up Zim quit screwing around." Said K in a serious tone.

The old man sighed and removed his disguise to reveal a tiny green alien with red eyes and two antennas. "Damn you K!!! You've ruined my plans again!" Roared Zim

K rolled his eyes "Yeah and how exactly did you plan on taking over and dominating the earth with a turkey?"

Izuku blinked at the conversation taking place before him until the turkey began to shake violently and explode revealing a tiny robot "_It was ME! I was the turkey!" _Spoke the turkey.

Zim growled in annoyance. "Gir now isn't the time for your shenanigans!!!"

_"I was the turkey! I was the turkey all along!" _I spoke gir happily. In that moment another agent takes Zim into custody and starts taking him away "Curse you pathetic humans! You all make me physically sick! Gir... fetch me the BUCKET!!"

_"Weeeeeeehehehehe weeeee!" _Squeezes Gir as he ran along punching himself in the head.

Izuku tried to wrap his head around what he just witnessed by quickly became distracted when he caught a glimpse at a large screen they was used for monitoring undercover aliens.

He watched the screen surprised at a few celebrities that were on the screen. Such as Benedict Cumberbatch, Kamui Woods, Jimmy Fallon, Best Jeanist, Joe Rogan and even his old middle school teacher was on the giant screen. Although now thinking back on it he wasn't really all that surprised by that one.

K stood beside him and noticed Izuku looking at the teacher "He came from Jupiter if you wanted to know."

Izuku nodded "Huh. I would've sworn he was from Venus."

"Midoriya! Let's put it on." Called out Zed from behind him. Izuku turned to face him in a moment of confusion "Put what on?" He asked

Zed smiled at the boy "The last suit you'll ever wear." Izuku looked in even more confusion walked with Zed towards the locker room as he continued "You'll dress only in attire specially sanctioned by MiB special services. You'll conform to the identity we give you, eat where we tell you, live where we tell you."

Izuku then stand infront of large orb and puts his hands on it and suddenly the orb glows red burning off his finger prints "From now on you'll have no identifying marks of any kind. You'll not stand out in any way. Your entire image is crafted to leave no lasting memory with anyone you encounter. You're a rumor, recognizable only as deja vu and dismissed just as quickly."

K works on Izukus documents deleting everything from his birth certificate all the way to his infilled quirk registration form "You don't exist; you were never even born. Anonymity is your name. Silence your native tongue."

Izuku slow starts suiting up in his given suit "You're no longer part of the System. You're above the System. Over it. Beyond it. We're "them." We're "they." We are the Men in Black."

K deletes Izukus full name changing it to I. Izuku walks out infront of him "How do I look?" K looks the boy up and down seeing his tie looking a little too big and stared down questioningly at his regular red shoes.

"What's wrong with the shoes we gave you?" He questioned

Izuku rubs the back of his head with his eyes hidden behind his new sunglasses "uh hehe. They ah kinda don't fit."

**Kamino Ward Hidden Bar:**

Shigaraki sat back staring at the television screen as he played his gaming console careful not to touch the remote with his full grasp. The television began to flicker which he noticed quickly in annoyance "Kurogiri! The tv is playing up again."

Kurogiri warps himself into the room to look at it "Hmm I don't know why it's doing that." He Spoke then suddenly a large piranha plant with thousands of vines swarming off it came onto the screen.

Both Kurogiri and Shigaraki stared in confusion but quickly the plant changed into a beautiful woman with black hair. Kurogiri sighed in relief recognising the woman "Ah Serleena... to what do we owe this unexpected pleasure."

"Kurogiri it's been awhile. I have intel that the daughter of a high profiled Sangheili commander is going to attempt to get into that little earthling hero school." Spoke Serleena

Shigaraki crossed his arms "And why does that concern us?"

Serleena rolled her eyes "Because I personally don't like those Sangheili. And her quirk might interest your master. You take her out and that helps me with my little grudge and you get a nice quirk out of it for those strange beasts of yours."

Kurogiri nodded "interesting. We'll need more details on this alien."

"I'll send my daughter and she can give you the details. Isn't that right Ibara?" Said Serleena turning to her daughter. A young girl steps into view with vines for hair wearing a flowing white dress and places her hands together as though she was praying "Of course mother."

Serleena smiles devilishly "Good girl. Also I'm not the only one with this information. Those filthy insects also got word of this so you may have some competition in finding her."

Kurogiri nodded understandingly "I see. I'll inform our master that we'll have a new recruit and target soon."

**(A/N: well there you go. Chapter two. As you may have noticed I'm using alien races from different universes to make it more interesting. Lovely little cameo appearance from Invader Zim. And as you can work out the Sangheili race from Halo is playing a big role in this story. But who is the Mystery Sangheili girl that wants to go to UA?**

**You'll have to wait and see. And also Now Izuku is known as Agent I.)**


	3. Sangheili

**10 ****Months later**

_Beep beep beep beep THUD._ Izuku groaned as he sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes. He glanced over to look at the time seeing it was 5:45am. Which was the standard time he awoke to begin his morning routine.

He got out of bed and walked through his one bedroom apartment given to him by the MIB to the kitchen to get himself a glass of juice. Once he drank it all he grabbed his electronic tablet and open it up to the last thing he was using which was translation book of various well known alien languages.

Since joining MIB Izuku has spent the last 10 months training and learning what he can which included understanding different alien cultures and customs aswell as combat and weapons training. Normally an agent would get this experience through working for othe government bodies such as the military or the police. So Izuku was the rare exception.

He laid the tablet on the ground "play morning mix" he spoke out loud looking at the tv. _"Playing morning mix." _Replied the tv and began playing Rubberband Man by The Spinners.

Izuku smiled hearing the music starting to play and closed his eyes enjoying it for a moment before falling forward landing on his hands and began doing push ups as he continued reading the tablet teaching himself alien language.

This continued on for majority of the morning with him working out in a variety of different ways until he finally decided to shower and suit up.

To this day he still wore his red shoes to the annoyance of the other agents considering it makes him stand out like a sore thumb amongst a crowd but considering the different quirks changing peoples appearances they didn't stress about that one detail to much.

Once he got his tie on and pulled on his jacket he heard a knock at the door. Curiously he walked over and opened it and was surprised to see K standing on the other side. "K? What are you doing here?"

"Came to pick you up sport." Replied K as he glanced around the green haired boys apartment.

Izuku blinked in confusion "why you picking me up? I got reports and training to do at the office."

"Not today. You're tagging along with me. Zed has approved you for field work." Answered K sliding on his sunglasses.

"Wait WHAT!?!? Are you serious?!" Shouted Izuku in surprise.

"Very serious. Now let's go." K said turning and walking off. Izuku quickly locked up his apartment and ran up along side K. "But why am I suddenly approved? I still got like another 5 months of training before Zed was ever gonna consider me for working in the field.

"The fact is kid it's come to out attention that you're the only one who has studied the Sangheili. And your knowledge on them is greatly needed." Said K leading them to the car.

Izuku raises a brow "Really? I just did that as a side hobby to kill time since I'm not exactly doing quirk analysis on pros anymore. Surely someone higher ranked then me knows more."

"There is But you have something they don't." K spoke as he got into the drivers seat of the car. Izuku got into the passenger side and clipped on his seat belt "and what would that be?"

K turned the key in the ignition starting the car "You're 15"

**MIB Headquarters: Private Visitors Quarantine Room.**

Thel 'Vadam stood patiently in the corner glancing around what could be considered an empty room. He looked towards at what appears to be an empty seat "Are you sure this is you want to do young one?" He Asked in a deep voice.

The reply came in the form of teenage girls voice. "Yes father. I want to become a pro hero just like mom."

He nodded understandingly "Very well. But please be aware of the risks if it becomes discovered of who you are."

A figure appeared on the seat looking towards him. The figure appears to be a mixture of both human and sangheili traits. The figure and shape is that of a teenage human girl put her skin is reptilian like her fathers. Same goes for her eyes. Her mouth is mixed between human lips and mandibles. She also had shoulder length white hair tied back into a ponytail. Aswell as wearing standard Sangheili robes.

"I'm aware of the risks. But I'll be sure not to be discovered." The young female replied. Thel simply nodded and looked towards the door seeing it open watching two agents walk in.

"Apologies for the wait but we'll get straight to it. I'm Agent K and this young man is Agent I." Spoke K and Izuku gave a shy nervous wave to the two. Thel eyed off Izuku and looked the boy up and down "It seems MIB standards have dropped if you're hiring juveniles into your ranks."

"Well Thel it's kinda hard to pass an adult as a student attempting to get into UA." Responded K causing Thel to nod in agreement and Izuku to stare at the two wide eyed clearly unaware of what he was about to be dragged into.

K looked towards the young girl as he began typing on a laptop "Okay first things first. What's your quirk?"

"Visibility." She Answered. Izuku grew curious at the name of the quirk as well as K. "H-how does it work?" Izuku Asked he's curiousity getting the better of him.

"She's been using it since before you two entered the room." Thel Answered before turning towards his daughter "turn off your quirk."

The girl nodded and quickly she disappeared from sight. Izuku states in amazement and quickly looked around the room to confirm she was truly gone. "Amazing. So she can make herself invisible?"

"No I can make myself visible." She replied as she reappeared.

"I don't think I follow?" Said a confused K.

"I'm invisible all the time. It how I was born but my quirk allows me to make myself become seen. So it actually works opposite to how it works in earthling hero comics." She explained.

"All sangheili share the Active Camouflage quirk. But my daughter was born with an extremely rare form of it that works in an unusual way that can't be explained. It may we'll have to do with the fact the she's a hybrid." Continued Thel.

Izuku stood there twitching in annoyance for not having one of his note books writing all of this down.

K nodded understanding the quirk now "For the moment we'll call your quirk Invisibllity for Earths records when they look you up. By the way well work on getting a disguise to make you look more human if you wish."

Thel and the girl nodded but Izuku butted in "Uh why bother? She can stay invisible all the time and we'll just tell people that's how she is. No reason to reveal herself if people don't know she can."

All eyes were on him and he felt himself shrink on the spot until the girl smiled at the idea "That would make things simpler."

Thel and K agreed and continued on with the paperwork "alright. Next thing. Name."

Thel looked at his daughter "I believe it'll suit best if she took her mother's maiden name aswell as her birth name."

K nodded "and what would that be?"

"Toru Hagakure" Spoke Toru smiling proudly.

**( A/N: so I got writers block for my other story Worst Enemy. And I was trying desperately to update it but couldn't think of a way to do so. So I decided to at least update this one since I got some positive feedback for it.**

**Hope you all enjoyed.)**


	4. Prepartion

_"And so students from across Japan and even the world have come to test their luck to get into the countries top hero school in today's entrance exam. Us here at channel 4 news wish all participants the best of luck for today at UA high! In other news the infamous hero killer: Stain has struck again..." _

The blonde man stared at the tv as stumbled past it with his skin a sickly colour of grey. "UA... she'll be there..." the man started walking forward dragging his feet until he noticed someone attempt to walk past him.

He quickly lashed and pinned the man to a wall shocking all who passed by "Where is UA!!!" He demanded.

"I-it's In Musutafu. It's big building y-you can't miss it!" Stuttered the man in reply. The blonde man let him go and began stumbling towards that direction.

**MIB HQ: Tech and Weapons department.**

"When the hell were you gonna tell me I was taking the entrance exam!" Spoke Izuku in a panic following K.

"Well you know now so no big deal" replied K

Izukus eyes widen and he waved his arms wildly "This is a HUGE deal! You're sending me to protect the daughter of a high profile alien during the test of one of the most difficult schools to get into while being undercover and pretend aliens don't exist! And you have completely forgotten IM QUIRKLESS!"

K opened a case that had a pair of gloves inside "Young man I haven't forgotten you're quirkless this why we're here." He picks the gloves up and holds them out to Izuku.

Cautiously Izuku picks them up and looks at them "What are these?" He asks putting them

"Noisy cricket gloves. These will allow you to do the test and make people you believe you aren't quirkless and blow your cover." Answered K

Izuku blinked eyeing them off "is the recoil as bad as the noisy cricket pistol you made me shoot on my fourth day of training."

K simply replied by smirking and walking off out of the room. Izuku sighed and followed behind _what a dick. _Izuku continued walking until K walked up to a Pug sitting on a desk. The dog looked up at the two "Hey K, I, what can I do for ya?"

K leaned on the desk "Hey Frank. We need you to have a little chat with your friend Nezu."

"I'd like to help you guys but this is like one of his busiest days. It's the entrance exams for his school today." Replied Frank

"I'm well aware of that which is exactly why you need to talk to him." Said K as he continued to explain the situation with Izuku and the sangheili taking part in the exam.

Frank nodded in understanding and trotted off to make a phone call. Izuku glanced over at K "So the principal of UA is an Alien. Why am I not surprised."

K shrugged turning to face him. "If Tooru gets in to UA then she'll be fine under Nezus care. But with all the random students taking place for these exams we need boots on the ground keeping an eye on her which is where you come in."

Izuku nodded in understanding as glanced down at his gloves. K continued speaking "usually these things have you fighting robots. So just take out a handful to make it look like you're trying. But don't over do it because it's gonna cause complications if you get a passing score. But most importantly is to keep an eye on Tooru."

"How can I keep an eye on someone I can't see?" Izuku asked

K rolled his eyes and pulled out a silver pair of sunglasses "inferred vision. That'll keep track of her when you got em on." Izuku took them and tried them on "Huh. Okay fair enough." He took them off and place them in his jacket pocket.

"Now go put on some civilian clothes. Preferably a school uniform. It's the only time a suit would stand out. Especially among teenagers." Commented K.

"Right." Responded Izuku as he walked off to clothes and disguises department.

Meanwhile in a private guest room Tooru sat observing earthling television. Particularly things like fashion and music. One thing that grabbed her attention the most was a song called High Hopes by a band called Panic at the disco.

Thel leaned against the door frame sighing "must we listen to this gibberish. The earthling tounge is hard to handle at the best of times considering that they have multiple languages. Their singing confuses me even more so."

"If I'm going to be living among them and training side by side with them then I need to know what their interests and hobbies are. Might be the only way to make friends." Replied Tooru

Thel simply nodded "Fine but how about you worry about the tests you have. I have no doubt you'll pass the practical but I'm worried about the written part young one."

Tooru activated her visible quirk so her father can see her smile at him "Don't worry. I've been practicing father. Had to do something on the ship while we traveled here." Thel simply chuckled in reply.

**Kamino Ward: League Of Villians Hideout**

"So what's your plan exactly?" Asked a curious Shigaraki as he eyed off the vine haired girl at the end of the bar.

Ibara glanced over at the decay villian before answering "Simple. I'll go into enroll in the hero course at UA. And once I successfully pass the exam I can begin to work out how to find the Sangheili girl."

"That sounds like it's going to take to long. Why not make it a quick game and just take her at the entrance exam?" Asked Shigaraki as he leaned against his hand.

"Because this isn't a fighting game this is a strategy game. And we're playing for the long run." Answers Ibara crossing her arms.

"Also having Ibara could give us an interesting advantage on the hero's by having some one on the inside right under their noises." Added Kurogiri

"I suppose you're both right. That's if she gets in. It'll be a wasted effort if she fails. Can't exactly reload the last checkpoint and start again." Sighed Shigaraki.

"I'll get in. Don't you worry about that earthling." Spoke Ibara coldly with a slight smirk.


End file.
